


Glass That Can't Shatter

by bunnyhats



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gay, I FUCKING HOPE, M/M, a lottle, abuse possibly?, but also a lot, but just a lil bit - Freeform, feel free to block me omg im so sorry, have fun, im so sorry for this btw, non-canon, probably pda too, rest in pieces everyone, violence implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyhats/pseuds/bunnyhats
Summary: Person A must watch Person B run out of oxygen, and can't do anything about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw this prompt on tumblr and.......
> 
> [past title: Shattered Glass]

Shiro gasped at his sudden access to air. He savored the oxygen that was denied him for too long. The restraints on his neck had finally been removed. Some saliva dripped from his mouth and spilled onto his knees and the floor as he gasped for air, but he didn’t care, all that mattered was that he could finally, _finally_  breathe again.

Eventually, he regained most of his consciousness, or as much as he could muster anyways, forcing the dizziness and nausea away. He looked up to the _thing_ that was holding him hostage.

“Glad to be out of there, huh, Shiro.”

The man spat at Sendak, “It’s Takashi to you, you monster.”

“Now, now…” Sendak knelt down to be eye level with Shiro, relishing in the fact that this strong, supposedly invincible human was once again under his control, and not the other way around. “That’s no way to talk to someone who you're sitting all tied up and pretty for. You know, if you were a little nicer, I may have gone easier on you this time around.”

“No you wouldn’t have. You were evil then, and you’re even more evil now.” Sweat and blood began to drip into his grey eyes, but the raven haired man ignored the stinging and kept glaring at Galra he so despised in front of him.

Sendak reached to grab Shiro’s face, not caring if he was gentle with it or not, and grinned at the vexation in the human's eyes. “If you think I’ve been evil so far, you haven’t seen anything, boy.” The commander looked up to the Galra next to the control panel and nodded. In response, the Galran soldier nodded back and looked to the wall of buttons. After pressing some of them, it looked up to the blank wall in front of their kneeling prisoner.

“Maybe now,” Sendak stood as the wall began to move, “you will understand how truly evil I can be.” As Sendak moved towards the opposite side of the room, the barricade was quickly disappearing, and all that was left was a glass wall showing a blank, white room and a boy, whose hands were bound behind him, clad in red, with blue-grey eyes he had so often found himself lost in.

Shiro immediately knew who it was, and, subconsciously, his eyes widened bigger than he ever thought they could at his realization of the situation.

“Keith…” he muttered, distress creeping into his voice, “What did you do to him?!”

“Oh nothing yet, don’t worry.” Sendak said from somewhere behind Shiro,” But soon, we may cut off a very valuable resource in that room, almost like what happened to you! Can you guess what?”

“...Air.”

“Bingo.”

There was silence between them, leaving Shiro to soak in every little detail about the scene in front of him.

No doubt this was one-way glass, because Keith never once looked even remotely in Shiro’s direction. He stood in the middle of the room, looking around at the bare walls surrounding him. He had his usual irritated face as he frantically searched for a way out, but he couldn't find one.

God, it made Shiro’s heart ache.

How DARE they hurt Keith! He had nothing to do with any of this! Sure, he was a little grumpy most of the time, but-

“I know about your relationship with red paladin. It has come to my attention that he seems to be a little more valuable to you than the other paladins are. So, we lured him out here, and due to his independent and impulsive nature, it was actually quite easy..”

“Just leave him out of this, I’m the one you want. Please, just let him go…” Shiro couldn’t take his eyes of the boy in front of him, now pacing and occasionally stomping on the ground or hitting the walls to try and find a weakness somewhere in the paneling surrounding him.

“But you see, my dear friend, he is your one weakness.” Shit. “Everything else we’ve tried so far hasn’t done much to you, but this…” No. “is triggering quite a great response from you.” No, no, no!

Sendak knew he had more than proven his point, and motioned to the soldier to leave, “Tell Zarkon we will have our information soon enough.” Once again, the Galra nodded and left, leaving just Shiro and Sendak alone in the room.

“Now how long exactly do you think it would take to completely break you down to nothing?” Sendak pressed a button on the paneling and left the black paladin alone with that damn glass wall, the shackles holding him to the floor releasing, even if his hands were still bound together.

 

Keith… How could they do this? It was information they wanted, right? He could give them all of it. Just please, let Keith be safe. Shiro was pleading, begging for anyone to hear him, even the man just right across the wall who he often shared his thoughts with. He screamed out that he was ready to spill all the information they wanted to know, but soon enough, Keith started to look panicked.

Keith had started coughing, choking, clutching his throat. Shiro felt tears stinging his eyes and he ran for the control panel, trying to press any buttons he could reach with whatever body part that could reach them.

Nothing was working.

Keith fell to the ground, barely breathing and obviously wheezing.

“KEITH! NO!” He ran at the wall, to Keith, wanting to smash it to pieces, to give whatever oxygen he was hoarding in his lungs to the raven haired boy in the room so close to his.

Once. Twice. Three times. Every single time, the collisions barely made a dent, but now, the red paladin was aware someone was on the other side.

The korean looked over towards the source of the sounds, unknowingly right into Shiro’s eyes, trying to speak, but finding no voice to do so.

“Keith, PLEASE! Someone! Save him… save him…” Shiro fell to the ground again, sobs echoing throughout the empty room. Tears spilling onto his knees and the ground, his ugly sobs echoing off the walls as his forehead pressed against the glass in some kind of attempt to finally reach the fiery man he knew so well.

He looked up one more time, desperate to see Keith and for Keith to see him. But, for some reason, it almost seemed like, Keith _could_ now.

Something had lit up in Keith’s eyes, a small bit of energy surfacing from out of nowhere as he fought for air just like Shiro had not too long ago. Perhaps the glass was no longer one-way...

And the worst part was, Shiro could’ve sworn he saw Keith’s lips moving. The pattern was so familiar. He had seen it so many times before. How could he ever forget such a movement. The light was quickly fading from Keith’s eyes, there was almost nothing left of him. But somehow, this kid had found it in himself to say it. Despite the fear, and pain, and distress in his eyes, he desperately tried so hard to give Shiro a message. The last thing Shiro would ever hear from him.

 

_“Shiro, I love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> HA don't worry im in as much pain as you are, but i hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> edit: i didn't exactly liked how i worded somethings?? so i just tweaked it a bit, so its more sad because fuck me thats why


End file.
